The use of signage has become ubiquitous in modern society. This is especially true on roadways, where signage is used to direct and regulate traffic, provide navigational aids and information, warn motorists of potential hazards, and for various other purposes.
Due to their sheer numbers, roadway signs present significant resource consumption issues. For example, by the mid-1990s, about $250 million was being spent annually in the U.S. to maintain 58 million traffic signs spread over 3.8 million miles of roads, streets and highways. Aluminum (typically in the form of alloy grades 6061, 5052 and 3000) and wood have traditionally been the most commonly used substrates for signage applications.